108 Spirits
by Tamashitah
Summary: A young Oshawott and his friends set off on a journey to stop a malevolent pokemon from wreaking havoc on their world and prevent him from gaining rule of all pokemonkind.
1. Flames Dancing in His Eyes

So this is my very first fanfiction. I decided to try it out, and what better way than with Pokemon? So, per usual, please review! I would love any praise or constructive criticism. Yep.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own only the story I write and the characters I made and whatever else I may make up.  
Here we go!

* * *

His head was pounding as he woke. The young Oshawott could hear his hurried heartbeat vibrating in his ears, deafening him. Oliver turned over, fighting the urge to open his eyes, the warmth of light burning on his eyelids. He felt the soft brush of the blanket beneath him, the cool fabric on his skin. The fuzzy collar under his chin smelled like a sweet smoke, clearing his sinuses of-

Smoke. Oliver's eyes flickered open to see his room clouded with gray. His eyes burned as smoke touched them, seeping into his skin. He sat upright, sniffing the air; thick with a black, burnt scent. He bolted out of the room, hardly breathing. He followed the smoke down the hallway. As Oliver reached the end of the corridor, he was blasted backwards by a huge shockwave. He staggered as he watched a raging fire burst into the hall, the flames dancing in his eyes, and he crawled back on his elbows. The fire had reached his feet just as Oliver finally got to his feet. He ran away from the inferno as tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to scream but there was no sound but the roar of the fire and the thumping of his heart. He reached the end of the hallway. Oliver beat the wall with his paws but the wood didn't give. He turned and flattened his back against it. He watched the wall of flames approach and he heard screams piercing the uproar. Oliver cried out in agony and the fire closed in on him.

"Get up you lazy bum!" A voice stabbed Oliver awake. He nodded his head in the direction of the sound. A ratty little Torchic boy was standing at the foot of his bed, looking quite annoyed. "You're gonna make us late, and, more importantly, you're gonna make **me** late!"

"Oh, shove it, Toby." Oliver shrugged off the whining of the bird pokemon and he sauntered out of bed. He could still hear a faint cry from his nightmare. "Don't get your feathers in a twist."

"Just get the hell out of bed and let's go. I will not miss this festival." Tobias turned about and left the room in a huff.

Oliver sighed and strolled over to the window. He looked out at the city of Sakuran, nestled at the foot of two low mountains. White, gleaming buildings rose from the ground, and the streets were filled with hundreds of pokemon. Colorful streamers crisscrossed the city, balloons floated away, and lively music erupted from every nook and cranny. A festival was going on in town, and everyone was coming out to celebrate the beautiful day. The sun shined brightly in the blue sky, and the early summer was bringing stunningly impeccable weather. The corners of Oliver's mouth twitched upwards, but quickly fell as he couldn't help but imagine the city burst into flames. He yanked the curtains shut and walked away.

* * *

Okay, a quick couple things:  
This is just a little piece to get started, to see if I can get any interest for the story. Future updates will be longer and have more... substance... and stuff... things...  
Also, I'm sorry if I may have set a dark/depressing tone for the story. The whole story won't be like this, this was just an usually disturbing teaser. And if you didn't find it sad at all, then you're good for the rest of the story!  
So, please review, read again, review, think about the meaning of life, ponder what the implications of that mean for you, and review the story again! I will update again sometime in the next week and then I'll start to get regular with it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. A Wonderful Day

A little later than I was planning, but here's chapter two of my new Pokemon fanfic, 108 Spirits! Welcome, any new or returning readers (if you even exist yet). I think I'll start updating the story every 3-4 days or so, so check back in 3-4 days if you would like to continue reading which I really hope you do!

Once again, obviously, I don't own Pokemon.

Story time!

* * *

Oliver walked over to the nightstand beside his bed. His lamp had been broken for months, but he liked the way it looked on his desk. It had a curving, golden back that held the long green glass lampshade. On it hung an orange piece of fabric, studded with faint yellow circles. Oliver grabbed it and wrapped it around his head, and tied it just beneath his ears. He pulled the small cord on the lamp, as if he were turning it off. He enjoyed the convention.

The hallway outside of Oliver's and Tobias' room was damp. Water sopped beneath Oliver's feet with each step. _Damn place_, he thought, _always something going on_. He reached the lobby of the building, curving around to rest his paws on the front counter. He smiled, slightly sarcastically, at the elderly Zangoose woman behind it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Naginnah," he mused. "How's my favorite tyrant doing on this fine day?"

"Get lost, Osha-nothing. I ain't got time to deal with yer nonsense today," she muttered back at him, peeved.

"But, Mrs. Naginnah, how could I possibly go about my day without the guiding knowledge of my own personal dictator? I mean, you must be such a wealth of sage advice, considering how very, very, very old you are." Oliver tilted his head, flashing a toothy grin.

"Oliver." Mrs. Naginnah started, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I will not put up with that attitude fer much longer. You got, what? Six months before I can kick yer sorry little butt out on the street? Do you really want to spend those six months cleaning my bathroom with yer own toothbrush?" Oliver just smiled wider.

"I'm very impressed that, at your advanced age, you can even make it to the bathroom." Oliver stared the old woman down, a smile still plastered across his face. She narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of here, now, before I get real mad, Oliver."

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want that. With your state of health, you might have a stroke!" He backed away, preparing to run. He saw her gritting her teeth. "Have a _wonderful_ day, Mrs. Naginnah!" Oliver turned and ran out of the lobby. Mrs. Naginnah heaved a pained sigh and went back to watching a television set on the counter. The sound of Oliver's voice ringing in her ear again startled her. "Also, the second floor is flooded, you should get on that, you delightful old hag!" She began to shout obscenities as he fled the lobby once again, laughing.

Outside, the street was booming with sound. A band of forest pokemon played loud, lively music at the end of a long line of merchant stands. A Nuzleaf sand wildly, swaying to the beat of his friend's drums. The song was a fast-paced ballad about leaves and the color green. Several pokemon had stopped to listen, and many more lined the street talking and browsing at the stands. Oliver scanned the crowd for Tobias. He found the Torchic leaning on a building to the left, chatting up an attractive young Buneary. Oliver strolled over.

"...but your fur is such a lovely shade of cocoa-" Tobias was holding her paw as she giggled and covered her mouth. Oliver stepped in.

"Sorry, dear, but regrettably my friend here has diarrhea and simply must be off to the restroom." The Buneary looked sickened, then hopped away. Tobias looked furious.

"Come on man, she was totally in! Why do you gotta ruin everything?" He complained.

"I believe someone wanted to see the festival?"

"Yeah, and I thought someone was gonna spend the next half hour moping around in our room. You never actually get out when I tell ya to." Tobias moaned, but then he thought of something. "Is someone excited to see another certain someone today?"

"What? No!" Oliver smacked Tobias' wing. "Shut up and let's go. And no stopping to pick up fire pokemon!"

"But what if I see a really 'hot' one?" Tobias laughed. Oliver rolled his eyes and started walking down the street. Tobias sprinted to catch up.

"That is not funny. That will never be funny."

* * *

So please review! I would love to receive any feedback, positive or negative (hopefully positive) so please do so! Come back in a couple days to read the next chapter!

I'll list any new characters at chapters. Because there are reasons for that.

Oliver- a mischievous Oshawott (spoiler: he's the main character)  
Tobias- a Torchic boy with a bad attitude (spoiler: he's pretty good with le ladies)  
Mrs. Naginnah (nah-GIN-ah)- an elderly Zangoose woman (spoiler: she REALLY wants to strangle Oliver)

Bye!


	3. Running Late

Okay, so this isn't 3-4 days later. I had a really full week and this is the first real free time I've had. So if the delay actually affects you, that means you're actively reading my story so I love you and I'm sorry for the delay. If you didn't notice, then ignore this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. (I know, surprising, right?)

Commence storytelling!

* * *

Oliver squinted as a beam of sunlight peeked through the merchants' tents and burned his eye. He and Tobias strolled down the busy street at a brisk pace, occasionally glancing at the vendors' wares. A Croagunk was selling herbal remedies and medicinal plants to their left. He waved as they passed by. Over on their right, a Kecleon was selling various knick knacks, from tiny silver bells to specialty stones. Tobias paused at the Kecleon's stand, eyeing a translucent yellow stone with orange detailing. Oliver elbowed him away from the stand.

"Don't even think about trying Stones, Toby," Oliver warned. "They don't always work, and when they do, there are those... side effects."

"Come on, man," Tobias sneered. "I gotta evolve eventually. What I'm doin' just isn't working!"

"You'll get there, Toby. Let it happen naturally. No Stones, hear me?"

"I swear, as soon as I evolve I'm kicking your sorry butt up an' down this street."

"You can try, but water will always trump fire, my friend."

"Well, at least I got the looks."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I think we can both agree I'm the 'hot' one, eh?"

"How many times must I tell you; no one thinks that's funny."

"That's just your opinion."

"It's everyone's opinion."

"Shows what you know." Tobias huffed and jogged further towards the center of town. Oliver watched his friend nearly disappear in the crowd, then followed quickly to catch up.

"Wait up, moron!" He yelled as he ran, the sun still stabbing his eyes with light.

"Where the hell are they?"

The Riolu girl who spoke sat on a fountain in Sakuran Square. Her foot tapped the ground incessantly, in a manic, fidgety rhythm. She looked up at the clock tower looming over the square. 10:30. Her eyes narrowed further.

"They're probs just runnin' late. You know how Toby is with punctuality," responded a small Pachirisu. She was staring at the water spraying out of the fountain. A jet of crystal blue water erupted from the mouth of a marble Gyarados. The splashing of it returning to the pool beneath created a slight mist that nipped at the Pachirisu's nose. "Chill, Reese."

"Don't tell me to chill, Penny. Those idiots said they'd be here a half hour ago." Reese stood and turned around, leaning on the side of the fountain where she had sat. She looked down at her reflection. Her stunning green eyes looked back at her.

"Cut them some slack," added a boy's voice. Reese glanced over her shoulder to see a Bulbasaur sitting next to Penny. "You're just upset 'cuz you want to see him so bad." Penny giggled.

"Shut up, Basil." Reese snapped.

"Hey, he's just saying! You gotta work on those people skills if you wanna go into the City, you know."

"You shut up too." Reese replied. She sighed. "Sorry, just a little tense."

"No really?" Basil said, looking at the tiled floor, visibly bored. He yawned. "When does the festival start?"

"Thirty minutes, which is why they were supposed to be here already."

"They'll be here." Penny reassured her.

"If they don't get here soon, they're going home in body bags."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Don't be so annoying."

"You're impossible, you know that?" Penny sighed and sat down and shared eye-rolls with Basil. Reese simply stared at the water.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter! (Sorry if it's short; like I said, short on free time.) Once again, I implore you to review and continue reading, and thanks!

Oh and I drew some original art for my cover image. Like it?

(The next update should be in about 4 days but nothing's set in stone as of yet)

New characters:  
Reese- a Riolu girl with some stress issues (spoiler: she's stressed)  
Penny- a carefree Pachirisu girl (spoiler: she's a Pachirisu)  
Basil- an easygoing Bulbasaur (spoiler: he's the last main character and he's a Bulbasaur)


End file.
